The present invention relates to an extendable-retractable pleated shade assembly such as used for covering windows or doors with the shade moving in a horizontal direction between extended and retracted positions.
With sliding glass doors functioning both as a window and a door, it is sometimes desirable to provide appropriate shading. Because a sliding door moves in a horizontal direction, it is also desirable to have the shade move in a similar direction. In this way the shade does not have to be moved to its completely retracted condition before entering or exiting the open door. It is also desirable in some situations to have windows provided with shades that extend and retract in a horizontal direction. This is so whether the windows open and close by horizontal movement or vertical movement or are simply comprised of a fixed glass with no opening capability.
Horizontally moving shade constructions are presently available. These assemblies, however, have certain disadvantages as, for example, limitations on their size or they require complicated tracking and control mechanisms for operating the shade.
An example of a horizontally moving shade construction is disclosed in European Patent Application, Publication No. 0,220,074, published Apr. 29, 1987. This European patent application discloses many variations of vertical shade assemblies adapted to extend and retract in a horizontal direction. The assemblies include shade members comprised of slats extending vertically, single pleats extending vertically or double pleats forming honeycomb cells which extend vertically. All of these constructions include upper track assemblies and connecting means for the shade to facilitate hanging from the track and horizontal movement therealong. In addition, these assemblies include guide cord arrangements for guiding the horizontal movement of the shade. With the constructions disclosed in this application, weights are connected to the ends of the guide cords to provide a driving force in one direction. This, in turn, requires separate braking means to hold the shade in an extended or partially extended position. The weight arrangement in these constructions is such that the weight is free to move vertically along one lateral end of the shade. The vertical movement of the weight is, of course, normally limited to the vertical height of the shade. This in turn can place limitations on the horizontal movement of the shade as its horizontal movement from one extreme to the other must be within the vertical movement of the weights. Otherwise, these weights would become inoperative.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,488 granted Mar. 3, 1987 also discloses a shade assembly which can be used in the vertical orientation with the pleats of the shade extending vertically and the shade itself moving horizontally between extended and retracted positions. Such an arrangement is shown in FIGS. 25 and 27 of the patent. With this construction, the side edge seal elements, shown in FIG. 27, become oriented above and below the assembly when turned 90.degree. to the position shown in FIG. 25. Also, in the position of FIG. 25, the hanging of the blind is from one side rather than from an overhead track. This can produce an unbalanced type of assembly the further the blind is moved horizontally away from its point of hanging. Also, the lower edge seal element can be unsuitable with sliding doors because of its exposure to damage by people passing through the door.
The construction of the shade assembly shown in FIG. 27 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,488 also includes a double cord assembly extending through the shade whereby the movement between extended and retracted positions of the shade can be controlled by moving the movable end of the shade in the desired direction. There is, however, no provision made in this cord assembly for braking the movement of the shade so that it will stay in any position between fully extended and fully retracted conditions. This apparently is not a problem with the construction shown in FIG. 27 of the patent due to all the frictional contact between the shade and the associated structure which tends to hold the shade in any particular position.
With a vertical shade assembly, however, where the shade is hung from an overhead track and moved horizontally without any sealing elements as in the '488 patent and with the bottom edge of the shade free of any external sealing or guide structure, the pleated construction of the shade is known to have a normal tendency to collapse to its retracted position with the cells or pleats of the shade closed against each other. For example, if the width to be covered by the assembly were 6 to 8 feet, the shade may find a normal stable position with a third to a quarter of the opening covered by the shade.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,101 granted Sept. 25, 1984 discloses a shade assembly having a cord guiding system permitting positioning of the shade in any desired position. In the assembly disclosed in this patent, the cord guiding system is routed through the assembly with right angled turns and the cord is maintained taut in order to retain the shade in the desired position of openness. This construction further includes side guide tracks which are required to maintain the shade in the alignment within its mounting structure. The side guide structure is further required for routing the cord guide system.
Use of the shade assembly disclosed in the '101 patent for horizontal movement between opened and closed positions would require a guide track along the bottom of the assembly subjecting this member to possible damage. Also the shade member of the assembly would be secured at one side rather than from above thus creating an unbalanced system the further the shade is moved from its support.